Le Royaume des Chats
by clelya
Summary: " Donne moi ton secret!" "On apprend pas à murmurer, mais à écouter" Le Destin de Sélène Aquilan, parfaite inconnue aux yeux du monde sorcier, et de Sirius Black, accusé injustement de meurtre et condamné par la société, vont complètement changer ce jour,à cette minutes précise ou leurs regards vont se croiser par hasard, quelques secondes avant l'attaque qui fera basculer leur vie
1. présentation

Hello, bon voilà je me lance pour une **Sirius.B/OC**, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine sachant que la fic n'est pas encore écrite : pour ma première je vais essayer d'y aller au feeling alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît…

J'accepte **toutes **les critiques sachant que je tiens compte de vos conseille pour écrire ma fic.

L'intrigue se passe lors du cinquième volet de la saga et la plupart des personnages et de l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapitre 1: Liberté et rencontres

C'était une belle journée du début de ce mois de juillet et Sirius Black regardait désespérément la rue par la fenêtre du salon familial. Rue dont le droit de marcher en homme libre lui avait était retiré près de 15 ans auparavant pas un de ses meilleurs amis, l'ex-Maraudeur Peter Pettigrow. L'homme rageait intérieurement en regardant les enfants courir sur le trottoir, leurs joues roses illuminées par les rayons déjà chauds du soleil de onze heures. Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation mais dés qu'il essayé de s'imaginer à la place de ces bambins, l'odeur acariâtre du vieux salon lui rappelait l'endroit où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Le trentenaire grommela et rejeta ses cheveux brun en arrière tout en détournant ses yeux de la vision si alléchante du square Grimmaurd ensoleillé. Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce poussiéreuse qu'il faudrait bien nettoyer Sirius avait toujours particulièrement détesté cette pièce où ses parents recevaient d'autres personnes qu'ils appelaient « égaux » c'est-à-dire sang-pur, ou pince-aux-nez comme le jeune homme aimait à les appeler étant enfant. Ces après-midi de gâchés à entendre calomnier contre des gens au « sang impur » et qui, au regard de Sirius, valaient mieux que tous ces sorciers de pacotilles. Oh combien il s'était sentit libre en franchissant le seuil de cette maison pour ce qu'il croyait être la dernière fois et qu'elle avait été sa colère en apprenant qu'il y serait de nouveau cloîtré ! Mais son inaction au sein de l'Ordre, ça Sirius le supportait encore moins et c'est pour cela qu'il proposa cette maison au professeur Dumbledore en juin dernier comme quartier générale officiel de l'Ordre du Phénix et malgré sa solitude actuelle, il ne pouvait regretter cette décision. Et il ne resterait pas seule longtemps : les Weasley n'allaient pas tarder à emménager et Hermione Granger les rejoindrait… Sirius était ravis à l'idée de l'arrivé prochaine des amis de son filleul qui lui en revanche n'arriverait que fin août. L'héritier des Black avait bien tenté de convaincre le vieux fou de laisser Harry vivre chez lui mais le directeur refusait catégoriquement et gardait un bien grand silence quant aux raisons de ce refus, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sirius prodigieusement.

En fait, en ce moment, tout agacer prodigieusement l'ancien Maraudeur. Il pouvait entendre Servilus en plein rapport de mission avec Dumby et savoir que cet idiot était plus utile à l'Ordre que lui, lui aurait fait faire et dire des choses peu recommandables. Remus était auprès de ses semblables pour les rallier à sa cause, de même pour Hagrid, quant aux autres ils étaient tous en préparatifs pour le transport d'Harry ainsi que pour protéger la Prophétie à l'extérieur. Et lui, lui restait seul à ruminer ses pensées moroses qui le torturaient. Le square Grimmaurd n'était pas Azkaban mais une prison d'inaction tout de même et cela Sirius ne le supportait plus et la remarque de Rogue fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

-Alors, Black on brasse de l'air pendant que les autres risquent leurs vies ? Que ressent-on lorsque l'on est inutile ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant avant que l'Animagus ne se rue vers le maître des potions avec l'intention de lui refaire le portrait si ce n'avait été la présence du Pr. Dumbledore à ses côtés.

-Allons, allons arrêtez de vous provoquer chacun votre tours messieurs je vous en prie.

-Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermer ici, vous pouvez comprendre ça au moins ! rugit Sirius à l'intention du directeur.

-Je vous entends Sirius mais vous devez comprendre que c'est pour votre bien…

-Et bien mon bien à moi est à l'extérieur ! répondit Sirius avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Dans le couloir il entendit vaguement sa mère, la folle Walburga Black, proférer des horreurs sur lui depuis son portrait. Il ouvrit la porte sans précautions et savoura cet instant de liberté et le petit vent de révolte qui était en lui et qu'il avait tenté de calmer depuis son arrivé dans la demeure familiale se transforma en typhon. Sirius se métamorphosa et son corps athlétique laissa place à celui d'un beau chien au pelage noir et luisant. Il se mit à courir, à galoper pour tout dire, ses pattes légère caressant le sol, plutôt que le martelant, le conduisait loin, très loin du square Grimmaurd et peu importe ce que dirait Dumby et Servilus : Sirius avait gouté à la liberté et il n'avait pas l'intention d'y renoncer dans l'immédiat. Il courut ainsi pendant quelque temps passant de ruelles en rues et de place en boulevard. Il se retransforma en homme dans une petite impasse et marcha comme dans une rue, il aurait était difficile de le reconnaître aujourd'hui par rapport à une photo datant de quelques années où il avait un visage émacié et des traits durs et maigres. A présent le jeune homme avait retrouvé son corps d'autrefois : athlétique, sportif avec abdominaux et pectoraux saillant sous le tee-shirt moldu blanc que lui avait donné Remus. Vêtu de son tee-shirt et de son jean, Sirius passait pour le parfait homme de trente ans, ayant la vie devant lui, que stéréotypait la société moldu. Il respira l'air chaud à pleins poumons et s'assis sur un banc publique, sur une petite place assez fréquentée pour le dissimuler parmi la population. Il se mit alors à détaillé les visages des personnes présentes : il y avait un petit homme à bouc donnant le bras à une très grosse dame rousse vêtu de bleu qui tenait en laisse un minuscule Yorkshire habillé en écossais.

« Ridicule » pensa le sorcier qui riait aux éclats intérieurement.

Il vit une femme d'affaire en tailleur noir, porte document sous le bras, téléphone portable collait à l'oreille et talons hauts qui claquaient le sol d'un pas impérieux.

« je voudrais pas être ton mec à toi ma belle » se dit Sirius.

Hommes d'affaires, vendeurs, enfants, nourrices, petits vieux, petites vieilles, adolescents… Sirius passa une heure entière à les épier. Il était comblé désormais de voir tout ce monde qui vivait et le jeune homme se senti revivre avec eux. Il la remarqua alors. Différente des autres. Ce qui l'attira d'abord fut le fait que ces cheveux, châtains ou roux ou peut être même les deux il n'aurait su dire, virevoltaient derrière elle…alors que le vent soufflait dans le sens contraire ce jour là ! Puis il croisa, par hasard, ses yeux couleur chocolat et aperçu les sillons sur ses joues, preuve qu'elle venait de pleurer. Elle regardait frénétiquement derrière elle comme de peur qu'on ne la suive. Soudain ses yeux semblèrent repérer quelque chose car ils s'agrandirent pour ce que Sirius prit pour de l'effroi et elle se mit à courir tandis que deux hommes encapuchonnés, baguettes en mains la coursaient. Baguettes en mains ? Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour un nom s'imposa à son esprit : « mangemorts » et il les poursuivit également tout en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean (non sans avoir une pensée pour Maugrey qui n'aurait pas apprécié). Alors que le premier rayon fusa de sa baguette, Sirius savait que lui seul serait tenus responsable pour les journaux, le Ministère et la population sorcière. Un des mangemorts stoppa sa course et se mit à se battre contre lui.

« Elle doit être bien importante pour que ses partisans se montrent ainsi en plein jour pour la récupérer » se dit Sirius qui se battit avec plus d'entrain encore.

Soudain, le temps sembla se fige et le jeune homme, tout comme son adversaire, se tournèrent pour voir le deuxième mangemort s'envolait dans les airs sans que la jeune femme n'ait usé de baguette magique et venir s'écraser sur l'assaillant de Sirius. Ce dernier en profita pour tenter d'agripper le bras de la brune et transplanner mais quelque chose ne la laissait pas faire…Non en fait, le vent lui-même ne le laissait pas faire.

-Ai confiance en moi, hurla Sirius à la fille au centre du vortex, je ne suis pas comme eux !

-Je vous ai vus, je sais que vous êtes pareils, répondit-elle, mais je vous fais confiance tout de même, rajouta-t-elle alors que le sorcier allé protester.

Elle saisit son bras et ils transplannèrent square Grimmaurd. Sirius la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, évanouie. Il rentra prestement dans la maison et la déposa sur un des fauteuils en ignorants sa mère :

-Alors, on ramène même des moldu maintenant ?! Vire-moi ça immédiatement déshonneur à ta famille ! J'aurais dut t'étouffer dans ton berceau !

Rogue entra dans le salon à son tour suivit de Dumby.

-Alors Black ? Tu n'en rates pas une n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ta gueule Servilus !

-Messieurs voyons pas en présence d'une jeune fille ! D'ailleurs, Sirius, qui est-elle et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je n'en sais rien professeur mais elle était suivis par deux mangemorts et oh ! c'était incroyable ce qu'elle a fait !

-Dites-moi tout…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis.

Clelya


	3. Chapitre 2: Mémoire et souvenirs

POV Sélène

-Sélène, Sélène…

« -Je suis là, je suis là ! »

J'ai envie de leur hurler que je suis avec eux mais aucuns son ne sort de ma bouche et pour la bonne raison qu'ils sont déjà trop loin pour moi, trop loin pour que ma voix arrive jusqu'à eux. Je les revois encore : mon père et mon grand frère. Ils rient. Dans mes souvenirs ils rient. Et un petit murmure, un petit être, au plus profond de moi me rappel que jamais je ne les reverrais.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche, de parler, mais un détail retient ma voix : je ne sais même pas où je me trouve…

-Des sorciers… un son rauque sort de ma bouche et je redis encore : c'étaient des sorciers.

Quatre sorciers sont arrivés chez moi un matin très tôt. Ils tenaient mon frère, mon protecteur, mon bel Alexandre quand je suis descendus de ma chambre, à l'étage, en entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient également mon père, ex-Auror émérite, qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Ils voulaient que je les suive ou ils feraient du mal à la seule famille qu'il me reste. Alors j'ai accepté malgré les protestations de mon père et d'Alexandre. Ils ont tenté de se libérer : mon frère a réussi. Il est sorcier lui aussi et à dégainer sa baguette et engagé le combat en me forçant à reculer tout en m'intimant de m'enfuir, de courir le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible.

Mon esprit me fait revivre toute la scène, me rappelant si bien mes sensations que je pourrais penser être de retour là-bas dans cette maison tant familière devenue tombeau pour moi.

Je revois le sorcier ennemi prononcer son sort, l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette et le corps de mon père s'écrouler au sol, sans vie. Tel un écho, j'entends le cri de rage de mon frère qui se répercute dans la pièce et retrouve la sensation humide provoquée par mon unique larme roulant le long de ma joue. Je revois encore une fois mon Alexandre se jeter sur nos assaillants, venus troubler notre vie si tranquille, afin de faire diversion et, pour la dernière fois, capte son beau regard pleins de vie. Regard qui s'éteindra une seconde après. Non par la magie mais par l'acier. Et même si Père m'avait préparé à cette mort qui lui semblait inévitable depuis quelques temps, cela faisait si mal de les voir tous les deux étendus là que j'aurais voulu être avec eux. Ils semblent si calmes .Je me tourne et court droit devant moi. J ne veux pas qu'ils soient mort en vain. Cette pensée me tire un hurlement de souffrance, de colère, de rage qui a un goût de vengeance.

Puis je me vois marcher pieds nus dans cette rue, dans cette ville, sur cette place, après quelques jours d'errance totale. Et je capte ce regard : aussi gris que la perle en hiver, aussi chaud qu'un brasier d'été. Je vois la baguette tirée d'une des poches de ce pantalon et l'inconnu classé immédiatement comme indésirable et nuisible. Et enfin un contact, chaud. La chaleur. Et plus rien.

Une voix. J'entends une voix qui me parle.

-Qui peux-tu donc être pour qu'_il _te veule à ce point ?

Ai-je envie de lui répondre ? Ai-je le choix ? Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux faisant sursauter l'homme accroupi auprès de ce qui semble être le lit sur lequel je repose.

-Je suis Sélène.

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de m'observer comme un animal curieux.

-La politesse voudrait que vous me répondiez.

Il paraît surpris.

-Mon nom est Black, Sirius Black.

-Aquilan, Sélène Aquilan. Vous êtes LE Sirius Black ? Le criminel recherché ?

-Tu es une sorcière ? me demande-t-il éludant ma question, et sa voix à se je ne sais quoi qui me paraît désagréable à l'oreille.

-C'est compliqué.

Mon ton est sec, cassant comme du bois mort.

-Je vois, réponds-t-il en soupirant, et où est ta famille pour que tu te promènes ainsi sans chaussures et si bien accompagnée si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Morte, il y a une semaine.

-Je suis désolé (il essaye de paraître désolé) mais je m'en doutais… ça doit être difficile pour toi.

-Oui.

Que puis-je dire d'autre ? J'entends des pas dans ce qui me paraît être un escalier si grinçant que mille ans de vie seules pouvaient émettre un tel son. J'en profite pour inspecter l'endroit où je me trouve : c'est une pièce assez simple sans meubles aucuns hormis le lit où je suis assise. Les murs sont recouverts d'une ancienne tapisserie qui, autrefois, avait été bleu et verte et qui, par sa…scène de chasse ? donne un aspect lugubre et vulgaire à la pièce. L'homme en ma compagnie remarque mes regards peux avenants et je vois un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-La chasse aux moldus, m'explique-t-il

-Charmant.

-N'est-ce-pas ?

L'homme qui apparaît enfin sur le pas dans le couloir, faisant craquer dans un bruit strident la dernière marche de l'escalier, a un air qui m'est vaguement familier. Grand, les cheveux bruns lui arrivant à la nuque, le nez crochu et de petits yeux très noirs, le tout assemblé sur une peau très pâle et vêtu d'une robe noir faisant penser à une chauve-souris.

-Severus, je murmure…

-Miss Aquilan pourriez-vous me décrire en détails ce qui s'est passé chez vous je vous pris ?

-Attendez, s'écrie Sirius Black, vous vous connaissez ?

-Black pourrais-tu avoir la décence de laisser Miss Aquilan m'éclairer sur la raison de son état si pitoyable qu'elle en est méconnaissable ?

Je lui contais mon histoire pendant que Black grommelait dans son coin. Severus étant une ancienne connaissance de mon père, je l'avais déjà rencontré étant petite fille, et bien qu'ayant très peu de souvenirs de lui je me sentis plus en sécurité. C'est idiot des fois comme un simple visage peut s'avérer utile dans l'esprit d'une personne seule au monde.

-Je vois, me dit-il à la fin de mon récit, quoi qu'il en soit étant donné que vous êtes recherchée par des Mangemorts, et après avoir parlé longuement au Pr. Dumbledore, il a pensé qu'il serait plus convenable que vous restiez ici, en compagnie de Black et de ses futurs invités, le temps des vacances scolaires et que vous intégriez, enfin, l'école Poudlard en tant que sorcière. C'est ce que votre père aurait voulu ce me semble.

J'acquiesçais car c'était là les recommandations de mon père alors que j'étais encore toute petite.

« Ecoute ma chérie, si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Papa, je veux que tu essayes de trouver les professeurs Rogue ou Dumbledore afin de poursuivre tes études dans leur école d'accord ? »

Je me revois lui faire signe « oui » de la tête avant d'être soulevée dans ses bras. Je m'interdis de penser à lui ou à mon frère afin de ne pas réveiller les pleurs en moi : je dois être forte. Mais rester deux mois en compagnie de ce Sirius Black dans cette maison qui, si elle ressemble à la chambre, semble pourrie et branlante… Cela relève du défi.

Et pourtant je réponds :

-Bien.

-Je vous reverrais sous peu Miss. Je vous laisse donc en si bonne compagnie.

Je sens l'ironie dans sa phrase tout en le voyant quitter la pièce et regarde Black qui marmonne « on va trop s'amuser » sur un ton déprimant, suivant Severus de peu.

Je me retrouve de nouveau seule et m'octroie un demi-sommeil remplis des souvenirs de ma famille.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut excusez les quelques fautes d'orthographe : j'essaye de me relire avec un maximum d'attention mais il se peut que certaines m'échappent…


	4. Chapter 3: Doxycide et rencontre

**Silentium Noctem : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et encore désolée pour les fautes j'essaye au mieux de les corriger mais même si je suis en L la conjugaison n'a jamais été mon point fort )**

POV Sélène

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que j'avais atterri dans ce que je n'arrivais décidément pas à appeler maison. Après le départ de Severus, je m'étais reposée deux jours durant afin de récupérer de mes douloureuses péripéties et faire un semblant de deuil qui, je le savais, ne pourrait réellement être accompli qu'à ma propre mort ou celle des sorciers responsables de mon malheur. J'avais également pris des dispositions par rapport à Black que mon esprit ne voulait envisager en tant qu'ami je profitais néanmoins de ses connaissances du monde sorcier pour en apprendre un petit peu plus sur ce qui se tramait la dehors et assimilais donc qu'un sorcier psychopathe faisait tellement peur à la population que son nom même provoquait réactions démesurées et vents de panique en tout genre, qu'il avait asservis plusieurs sorciers les faisant ramper à ses pieds et exécuter ses ordres et que ses même hommes, appelaient « Mangemorts » (allez savoir pourquoi le nom m'étonne) venait de faire de moi une orpheline.

Il m'expliqua aussi le grand principe de pureté du sang chez les sorciers de cette « secte », si j'ose l'appeler ainsi, et l'asservissement des moldus (moldus ? ils auraient pus trouver mieux comme mot) que cela allait certainement provoquer si ces hommes s'emparaient du pouvoir. Black crut bon d'ajouter que sa famille était des Sang-Pur et que son jeune frère avait été Mangemort avant de disparaître ce qui me rendit l'animal encore plus sympathique qu'avant. Il m'avait dit tout cela afin de, je cite, « mettre les cartes sur la table et ne pas instaurer une relation sur le mensonge ». Une relation ? Il croyait quoi ? Que nos allions devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ? Non, non et non, me disais-je intérieurement et comme proférait mon père : « tout le monde chez soi et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés ».

Je passais donc mes journées à errer entre ma chambre et la bibliothèque familiale qui s'avéra remplis d'ouvrages plus surprenant les uns que les autres : du « théorie et mise en pratique de la chasse aux moldus » écrit par une Black jusqu'au « traité de magie noir et sortilège en tous genres » par Arthurus Lamauvaise. Mes journées furent légèrement lorsque j'appris la présence de Buck l'hippogriffe dans une chambre de l'étage et commençais mes visites quotidiennes dès lors.

Mon emploi du temps fut bouleversé un matin lorsque je fus réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude par Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black qui, contrairement à ses relations avec l'héritier de la famille, semblait m'apprécier.

-Bonjour miss, Kreattur espère que miss Sélène a passé une bonne nuit.

-Bonjour Kreattur, confortable merci.

-Bien miss, Kreattur s'en réjouis pour vous. Kreattur est désolé de réveiller miss Sélène plus tôt mais maître Sirius vous fait mander afin de doxyder les chambres de tout l'étage pour ses grmlll… invités prochains.

On voyait à son expression de dégoût que les invités en question étaient cher à son cœur.

-Bien Kreattur, vas dire à Sirius, fis-je d'un ton ironique, que je le rejoins dans la cuisine dans un moment.

-Bien sûr miss, Kreattur est fière de servir la noble miss Aquilan et la pureté du sang qui coule dans ses veines.

Je mis un moment à comprendre la fin de sa phrase : la pureté du sang qui coule dans ses veines ? J'avais appris que la famille Aquilan était plus que respectée au sein de la communauté magique mais ne sachant qui est ma mère…

Je n'ai pas été élevé par ma mère, ni Alexandre non plus d'ailleurs. Né d'un premier mariage, sa mère est morte alors qu'il avait 7 ans, en mettant au monde un enfant qui n'a pas survécus lui non plus. Affligé par ces morts prématurées, mon père s'est forgé une sorte de carapace mentale qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma mère, un soir par hasard alors qu'il errait dans une rue moldu. Je n'ai jamais eu les détails exacts de cette rencontre mais je sais comment elle s'est terminée. Neuf mois plus tard, elle me donnait naissance et disparaissait à nouveau, comme si les neuf mois qu'elle venait de passer aux côtés de mon père n'avait jamais existé. Du haut de mes 17 ans, je lui ressemble il parait : plutôt grande, les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux en légère forme d'amande et couleur chocolats, une bouche en cœur, des épaules dessinées et féminines (les siennes apparemment), des formes corrects, un poids tout à fait normal, ni trop gros ni trop maigre avec de belles hanches bien dessinées et de solides jambes musclées et longilignes. La couleur de mes yeux est la seul chose que je tienne de mon père ainsi que mes mains.

Je me levais, m'habillais et rejoignais mon…colocataire provisoire dans la cuisine.

-Bien dormis ? me demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par intérêt.

- Demande à Kreattur, il m'a déjà posé la question. Froid et sec : parfaaaait

-Tu préfères parler à mon elfe de maison plutôt qu'à moi ? Amusant…

Ah, il est de bonne humeur ce matin. G .E.N.I.A.L.

-Oui, je réponds franchement.

-Tu vas vite changer d'avis après avoir commencé à doxyder.

-ça m'étonnerait.

Le défi était lancé. Il me conduisit dans la première chambre et me tendit le premier pulvérisateur en me disant de faire bien attention surtout au niveau des rideaux. Je soufflais dédaigneusement pensant que de si petites créatures ne pouvaient être dangereuses à ce point. Et pourtant je ne savais à quoi je m'attaquais : dès les premiers jets de pulvérisateur, un doxy se jeta sur moi. « Ses ailes brillantes comme la carapace d'un scarabée bourdonnaient, ses dents minuscules, semblables à des aiguilles, étaient largement découvertes et ses petits poings se crispaient de fureur » (passage de Rowling). Tandis que je me débattais avec le petit démon sur mon visage, je vis Sirius, accoudait contre le baldaquin du lit, mort de rire.

-Cela te casserais la main de venir m'aider ? Vraiment là j'ai besoin d'ai…rlggggll

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de finir le doxy tentant d'entrer dans ma bouche. Toujours en rigolant Sirius tendit le bras et lança un jet de doxycide en pleins sur la créature…et sur ma figure !

Je restais figé dans une expression d'incompréhension totale et bien sur j'étais furieuse !

-Espèce de…

Je n'eu pas le temps de redire quoi que se soit qu'un second coup de pulvérisateur atterrit sur mon nez. J'attrapais ce qui était devenu mon arme et me ruait vers Sirius.

Après un bon quart d'heures de bataille et à cour de munitions, nous dûmes faire une pause bien méritée.

-Finalement, c'est fatiguant de doxyder une maison, fit remarquer Black

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

-Tiens, ça c'est une première ! fit –il remarquer avant de poursuivre, en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas : c'est Rogue qui t'a ligué contre moi ou c'est naturel ?

Je rougis et répondis tout de même :

-C'est pas que je ne te supporte pas, je crois que c'est juste le contexte de notre première rencontre qui n'était pas propice c'est tout.

- Bien, je peux comprendre. Recommençons tout depuis le début alors : bonjour belle inconnue, je me nomme Sirius Black, je suis un sorcier recherché et accusé de meurtre à tord et vous ?

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je me prêtant je ne sais pourquoi au jeu après deux semaines d'ignorance totale, je me nomme Sélène Aquilan et ma condition est compliqué mais j''appartiens au monde magique tout comme vous et suis une orpheline rescapée d'une attaque mangemort.

-Ravis de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans des ennuis monstres.

Je ris pour la première fois depuis longtemps et à partir de cet instant, notre relation de colocataire froid et distant se transforma en une sorte d'amitié qui nous ravissait tout les deux.


	5. Chapter 4: ambiguïté et invités

POV Sélène

Les jours qui suivirent la doxydation des chambres furent également réservés au ménage, ponctués bien entendus de rires et d'amitié entre Sirius et moi. Peu à peu nous apprenions à nous connaître tout les deux et je m'apercevais à quel point j'avais pus mal le juger : passant le fait qu'il était plutôt pas mal pour un homme ayant connu Azkaban, et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer dès que son attention était détournée, son enfance fut tout aussi difficile que son passage en prison de part les opinions arrêtés de la terrible Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius. En contre partie, je lui avais fait part de ma propre enfance, de ma mère et de mon secret concernant mes pouvoirs.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas que tout entre nous fut chamboulé alors que nous ne nous y attendions pas et moi la première. Un après-midi, tandis que nous avions terminé de doxyder les rideaux du salon fumoir du deuxième étage tout en nous battant gentiment, je finis par me laisser choir sur ce qui avait dut être un magnifique canapé de velours vert tandis que Sirius s'asseyait contre un de ses dossiers. L'objet était si désaffecté qu'il céda sous notre poids et que Sirius me tomba dessus. Nous étions dans une situation compromettante de part notre actuelle position, c'est-à-dire que Mr. Black n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de m'écraser de tout son corps, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'un jeune homme suivi de son jumeau, que j'identifiais comme les jumeaux Weasley de part la rousseur de leurs cheveux, avaient choisis d'entrer en hurlant d'une voix stridente :

-TROUVE SIRIUS !

Suivit d'un :

-Oups pardon on dérange peut-être ?

Cette parole étant accompagnée d'un grand sourire et chargée de sous-entendus plus que notoires, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de timidité. Mais celle-ci se changea bien vite en colère lorsque j'entendis mon colocataire provisoire leur répondre que j'avais simplement pris trop de poids :

-Vous comprenez, 65kg c'est un peu trop pour ce pauvre sofa.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et me regarda attendant une réplique acerbe de ma part. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement en colère qu'aucune ne me vint à l'esprit et je rétorquais en hurlant :

-56 SEULEMENT !

Je quittais la pièce en bousculant les jumeaux qui comprirent ma colère et jetèrent un regard ennuyé à Sirius, se sentant probablement responsables de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais je n'en voulais qu'à Black et sa débilité profonde. C'était un gosse, rien qu'un gosse d'une trentaine d'année. Non pas que je me sente grosse non, mais j'avais horreur qu'on critique mon poids par pur principe car je jugeais qu'une personne ne choisissait pas sa morphologie et que l'attaquais dessus pour se sortir d'une situation douteuse était ce qui se faisait de pire en matière de lâcheté.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas en dehors de la pièce qu'une main m'attrapait le bras et m'amenais contre le corps de son propriétaire. Qui n'était autre que l'idiot à qui j'en avais après. Sirius me serrait contre lui.

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te blesser il y a deux minutes. Tu me vois désolé de t'avoir fait du mal inutilement, me dit-il d'une voix très calme

Je relevais la tête et contemplais ses yeux et leur couleur grise si particulière. Il déposa un léger baiser contre mon front, puis contre tout attente, un second contre ma tempe, descendant jusqu'au coin de ma mâchoire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était entrain de se passer mais ne chercher pas à l'arrêter non plus. Sirius éloigna légèrement son visage du mien avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

-Tu viens, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Oui, lui répondis-je les joues un peu roses

-Et nous aussi, enchaînèrent les jumeaux qui nous observait depuis je ne sais quand le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

-Je suis Fred, me dit l'un.

-Et moi George, renchérit l'autre.

- Sélène, je répondais d'un sourire tout en attrapant la main que me tendait toujours Sirius.

-Tu vas rencontrer le reste de leur famille, me dit ce dernier en serrant ma main.

-Ron, Ginny, Papa et Maman, m'expliqua Fred

-Et Hermione Granger, continua George, c'est une très bonne amie de la famille.

-Et de Ron, surenchérit Fred tout en lancent un clin d'œil sous-entendu à son frère qui se mit à pouffer.

En effet, je n'avais jamais vus autant de personnes en même temps réunis dans cette maison si ce n'est pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, ordre secret créé par Dumbledore se battant contre Voldemort le sorcier psychopathe si ma mémoire est bonne. Je repérais d'abord le père Weasley qui se présenta à moi sous le nom d'Arthur, puis Mme. Weasley à savoir Molly, et enfin Ronald, dit Ron, ainsi que sa cadette d'un an Ginevra dite Ginny et Hermione Granger ladite amie. Sirius m'avait expliqué que cette dernière était enfant de moldu donc considérée comme impur aux yeux du psychomaniaque et que les Weasley étaient des traîtres à leur sang (comme lui) sous prétexte qu'ils fréquentaient « ces gens là ». Ron et Hermione avait, tout comme le neveu de Sirius, deux ans de moins que moi et Ginny, trois. Leurs regards se portaient tous vers Sirius et moi et vers nos mains toujours jointes. J'essayais alors à maintes reprises de dégager la mienne mais Sirius la retenait toujours ou feignait la serrer trop fort. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce que signifiait ce petit jeu, je laissais faire sans rien dire de peur d'attirer de trop l'attention sur nous.

Je fus délivrais lorsque Ron, Hermione et Ginny me commandèrent une visite guidé des lieux afin que je puisse leur indiquer leurs chambres, offre que j'acceptais.

Presque à… contrecœur ? Sirius me lâcha la main et j'emmenais les nouveaux venus faire le tour du propriétaire.

-Alors, tu fais partie de l'Ordre ?, me demanda Ronald

-C'est compliqué en fait…

-Mais tu es une sorcière non ?, question de Ginevra

-ça aussi c'est compliqué…

-Pourriez-vous cessé de l'importuner avec vos questions ?

-Merci Hermione, dis-je à l'intention de la brune, réellement reconnaissante.

-Non mais tu sais que si tu ne les arrêterais pas ses deux là, me répondit-elle gentiment.

-Ouais ba vivement qu'Harry soit là, grommela Ronald.

Nous arrivâmes devant la première chambre :

-C'est ici que vous dormirez Harry et toi Ronald, lançais-je à l'intention du rouquin

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça s'il te plaît, je préfère Ron.

-Ose m'appeler Ginevra et je te lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie et crois moi tu ne veux pas ça.

-Ginny tu n'as pas l'âge et de toute façon ce sont vos prénoms que vous le vouliez ou non, raisonna Hermione.

Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle.

-Tu vas rester ici cette année ? me demanda-t-elle (enfin une question intelligente)

-Non, je vais aller étudier à Poudlard, je crois que c'est ça le nom de l'école.

-Super nous y sommes aussi, mais en quelle année entres-tu ?

-Heu à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, la magie que je pratique et euh… différente de la vôtre.

-Tu fais de la magie noire ?, s'étonna Ron

-Non bien sûr que non, les rassurais-je, mais disons que ma magie n'obéis qu'à moi seule. Je peux me servir d'une baguette, bien que je l'ai jamais fait, mais j'ai aussi des petits plus qui me vienne de ma mère.

- Tu ne préfères pas en dire plus c'est cela ?, comprit Ginny

-Non pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance mais très peu de personne sont au courant et le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas l'ébruiter et je viens à peine de vous rencontrer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous diras tout si tu le veux et quand tu auras jugé le moment opportun.

Si, si je l'apprécie vraiment cette Hermione.

-Bien continuons, c'est ici que je dors, et là c'est votre chambre les filles.

-Et la chambre du fond ?

-Décidemment tu es curieux Ron, et bien c'est là que Sirius dors.

-Oh.

Il se mit à rougir violement au niveau des oreilles et je ne compris pas la raison. Je lui fis part de mon ignorance et il rouit encore plus en me répondant d'une franchise alarmante :

-Et bien c'est aussi là que tu dois dormir non ?

Tous avaient le regard tourné vers moi et je soufflais d'exaspération :

-Et pourquoi dormirais-je dans la chambre de Sirius alors que le premier étage, étage des chambres, comporte en tout 14 pièces pour dormir ?

-Mais Sirius et toi ?

-Sommes de très bons amis qui se détestaient presque lors de mon arrivé ici.

Ron rougit de confusion à un tel point que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à l'installation de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione dans cette maison, Sirius ne tenait plus à l'idée que se serait bientôt le tour de cet Harry Potter que, je l'admets, je fus un peu jalouse de cet adolescent.

Madame Weasley cuisina le repas et se fut tout aussi alléchant que ce que nous préparait habituellement Kreattur, qui m'avait salué moi seule avant d'aller se nicher derrière une sorte de vieille chaudière pour dormir. Fatigué je montais, moi aussi, me coucher après avoir salué tout le monde.

Mais au milieu de la nuit un songe horrible m'éveilla dans un cri et je sentis les larmes roulaient d'elle-même contre mes joues. Je tentais d'étouffer mes sanglots au souvenir du cauchemar dans lequel je voyais mon frère et mon père étendus mort sur le sol, et ma mère pleurant de grosses larmes de sang qui roulaient sur son visage et tombaient sur son ventre rond, signe qu'elle attendait un enfant, le seul enfant qu'elle porterait : moi. Je comprenais à présent que leur disparition à tous étais ma faute et ne cesser de le répéter.

-ça n'était pas ta faute, me répondit une voix sortis du noir de la chambre

Et je sentis ses bras m'enserrer, m'attirant contre lui.

-Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma fau…

Il me coupa, posant son doigt sur ma bouche et je me sentis basculer d'une position assise à une autre allongée.

-Tout vas bien, la faute reviens à un fou qui ne désir que le pouvoir, un pouvoir qu'il n'aura jamais, dors à présent je suis là.

Je me laissais allez tout contre lui, sans savoir pourquoi et sans pour autant sécher mes larmes, qui venaient mouiller son torse nu. Je m'endormis et murmurait tout de même de vagues remerciements :

-Merci…Sirius

**Voilà, chapitre terminé, merci ** **Silentium Noctem pour tes reviews qui me font plus que plaisir, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise.**


	6. Chapter 5: révélation et acte manqué

**Adara 94 : merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta généreuse proposition mais je vais essayer d'être plus attentive à mes fautes même pour l'avenir c'est important ) et oui vous allez découvrir pourquoi Sélène n'est pas allé à Poudlard mais pas tout de suite : suspens, suspens !**

**Silentium Noctem : et oui **** et attend de lire ce chapitre )**

POV Sirius :

Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de la chercher ni mes mains de la frôler. Depuis cette fameuse journée ou elle s'était fâché contre moi et la nuit où ses larmes m'avaient tant fait de mal pour tout dire.

Et pourtant je n'avais jamais été de nature très empathique mais auprès d'elle je ressentais chacune de ses émotions, le moindre battement de cil était enregistré, le moindre mouvement de hanche ou bruissement de cheveux. Tout. Je percevais vraiment tout. Ce dont j'ignorais toujours c'était pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais être amoureux. Non je ne pouvais l'être car je ne ressens tout bonnement pas l'amour. L'amour d'amitié ou filiale envers mes amis ou Harry oui, mais l'amour avec un grand A ! Non, mon corps en est dépourvus et le nombre de fille incalculable passé dans mon lit à Poudlard pourra le confirmer. D'ailleurs en y repensant j'ai honte de moi et du mal que je leur ai fait. J'étais jeune et idiot à cette époque, un Maraudeur en puissance !

Mais tomber amoureux d'une fille aujourd'hui…et pas n'importe quelle fille : une jeune fille de 17 ans ayant 15 ans de moins que moi ! Non ce qui lui faut c'était Fred ou George qui sont un an plus jeune qu'elle. Ou un garçon quelconque à Poudlard même si c'est un jeune con. Mais il ne faudra pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, alors là non : si il ose lui faire du mal je me charge personnellement de son cas à ce petit crétin. Parsqu'il ne sait pas encore la chance qu'il a de pouvoir être avec elle toute la journée à la tenir par la main, l'enlacer tout en déplacent légèrement sa main de ses hanches vers ses reins, de pouvoir la prendre sur ses genoux dans la salle commune, de la prendre dans ses bras pour les « au revoir » du soir juste avant de l'embrasse et….

-ça va Sirius ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. On dirait que tu viens de voir le psychomaniaque en caleçon bleu à canard jaune danser la lambada avec ta mère.

Cette voix, ce surnom donner au grand mage noir, cette tournure de phrase à vous faire recracher votre verre de limonade par les narines et cette jeunesse…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partit remuer leur derrière ailleurs : dis aux autres que le danger est écarter et qu'ils peuvent venir dans le salon.

Ce qu'elle fit en riant. Ah, ce rire joyeux. Et soudain le cri strident de Molly Weasley qui me tire de ma rêverie. Cette bonne femme me tape sur les nerfs :

« Ce n'est pas bon qu'une jeune femme comme elle soit toujours avec un vieux bonhomme comme toi » ou alors « Harry est trop jeune, il est comme mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il entre dans l'Ordre » sont ses deux phrases de prédilection durant les rares moments où nous nous adressons la parole.

-Qu'y a-t-il Molly ? je lui demande, légèrement exaspéré

-Les rideaux sont infestés de Doxy !

-Et bien Sélène et moi les feront demain, nous avons déjà Doxyder tout l'étage ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Kreattur ne fait pas son travail !

-Non, non, non, me répondit la rouquine courte sur patte, nous ferons tout ça quand Harry arrivera afin de tuer le temps. En attendant, je condamne cette pièce !

Parfait, de toutes manières je ne l'aime pas cette pièce. Mon regard ce reporte instinctivement vers Sélène, que je surprends entrain de m'épier, ce qui a pour réaction de la faire rosir. Car Sélène ne rougit pas : non, elle rosit. Ses joues prennent une délicieuse teinte comme une rose après la pluie ou un jeune coquelicot à peine éclot.

Merlin, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux ! Et dire que j'avais toutes mes chances à l'école avec des centaines de filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et qu'il a fallut que je m'entiche d'une gamine tout aussi bornée et têtue que moi qui a l'air de m'apprécier aussi. Dumbledore, qu'elle excellente idée avez-vous eu de la laisse chez moi !

Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sorte ce jour-là moi ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté le professeur et l'autre débile pour une fois dans ma vie ?

Ca ne serait pas arrivé !

-Le couple infernale est de retour ?

Merlin sa voix, faites que je sois fort, oh oui donnez moi la force de continuer à me lever, lui sourire légèrement, sortir de la pièce, sortir de son emprise et monter avec Buck !

J'exécute mes mouvements avec lenteur et sans détermination aucune, elle semble repérer mon malaise s'approche de moi et me demande doucement si elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Je me rends compte que nous sommes désormais seuls dans la pièce : les autres l'ont quittés sous ordre de Molly, qui a dut juger bon me laisser là étant propriétaire des lieux. Mais _ elle _est restée. Pourquoi est-elle restée ?

Je sens le rythme fou de mon cœur qui s'emballe, le désir commencer à pointer dans mes yeux. Elle baisse les siens d'un air penaud. Elle a comprit. Je m'approche doucement et recule aussitôt avec tout aussi de lenteur. Non, je ne dois pas.

-Non, ma voix s'étrangle, c'est moi qui vais te faire du mal si tu ne pars pas.

Il faut qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne suis pas bon pour elle, je ne suis pas de son âge, faites qu'elle parte maintenant ! Molly a raison : je dois cesser de la côtoyer. Mon dieu comment cela a-t-il put arriver ?!

Mais elle reste stoïque et ne tourne pas les talons. Elle a relevé les yeux et, au contraire, s'est même approché un peu plus. Elle prend ma main droite dans les sienne.

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour la nuit où tu m'as réconforté comme tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

Elle murmure. Son souffle parvient jusqu'à moi.

-Tu ne me ferras pas de mal.

Je vois ses lèvres qui se rapprochent inexorablement de mon visage, ses yeux qui se ferment, son corps qui se tend et plus rien ne semble bouger...hormis le grand bruit de fracas, à l'extérieur, qui nous fait sursauter suivit du hurlement mélodieux de Mme. Weasley qui vient, sans le savoir, de gâcher instantanément un des instants (je dois l'admettre) les plus beaux de ma vie.

-C'EST CA A TOUJOURS UTILISERR LA MAGIE A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS ! TOUTE CETTE VAISELLE CASSER ET TOUT CA A CAUSE DE VOUS DEUX !

J'entends les rires des jumeaux qui me donnent envie d'aller leur administrer une bonne correction pour avoir oser empêcher un si beau moment.

Sélène me regarde et je comprends que la magie à disparue mais que la gêne, elle, et bien présente. Elle me donne un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de marmonner un vague « Kreattur...Buck…nourrir grmlll, trucs à faire » et sortir en coup de vent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans le mur en rageant, avant de sortir à mon tour.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, désolé pour le petit retard mais comme j'ai repris les cours la fréquence du « un jour sur deux » s'est légèrement modifié donc je vais essayer de poster tous les deux/ trois jours. Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent et à la prochaine fois.**


	7. Chapter 6: apprendre à se connaître

**Adara94 : et oui, 15 ans et j'aime voir Molly un peu vieux jeu, un peu comme LE personnage raisonnable côté adulte (étant donné que celui des adolescents est Hermione). Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir, merci pour tes reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir.**

POV Sélène :

Sirius Black. J'ais failli embrasser Sirius Black ! Cet homme de 15 ans plus vieux que moi ! Ais-je perdu l'esprit ? Je me fais un ami et comme d'habitude il faut que je gâche tout…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, tout à coup il s'est mis à faire très chaud et moite autour de nous et mon cœur s'est emballé… Et sa voix qui me suppliait de partir tout en me demandant de rester, l'envie de sentir sa peau, de sentir ses lèvres…oh mon dieu. Ca y est je suis amoureuse. Non pas que ça me dérange, d'autant plus que Sirius est très bel homme et charmant quand il le veut, mais comme les gens semblent avoir une espérance de vie limitée auprès de moi ses derniers temps… Et connaissant Sirius il refuserait de tenir en place… Non, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal et pour cela il ne faut pas qu'il me côtois de trop prêt.

-Tout va bien Sélène ? me demande Hermione en frappant doucement à la porte pour ne pas effrayer Buck, çà fait presque une heure que tu es enfermée ici…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime passer du temps avec les animaux c'est tout.

-Je me disais que peut être…, commença-t-elle en rougissant

-Oui ?

-Là que nous sommes que toutes les deux tu pourrais m'en dire plus au sujet de tes pouvoirs ? Ne t'en fait pas je ne dirais rien aux autres si tu ne le veux pas…

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, je me sens plus à même d'en parler et tu pourras le dire à qui tu veux : cela m'évitera de me répéter…

Vois-tu, je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'ai ces pouvoirs et je ne sais quand j'ai appris à les contrôler. Je… comment vais-je te dire ça sans te prêter à confusion ? Je communique avec les différents éléments naturels afin qu'il me prête leurs natures. Pas comme toi lorsque tu lance un _ aguamenti _mais plutôt comme lorsque l'on allume une allumette. Je demande au feu de se prêter à moi. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je crois. Tu contrôles les éléments c'est cela ?

-Contrôler n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, c'est plus un genre de pacte, mais oui pour la forme. Je préfère parler de Murmure, je murmure aux éléments.

-Je n'en reviens pas, je ne savais pas que c'était possible !

-On m'a toujours dit que ça venait de maman et c'est sûrement vrai étant donné que mon frère, issu d'un premier mariage, était un sorcier normal.

-Tu me montrerais ?

Je lui souris et me concentrais. Il ne me fallut que quelques paroles pour demander au feu, que je connaissais bien, de m'offrir une petite flamme au creux de la main. Je tendais celle-ci vers Hermione qui eu un hoquet de surprise en constatant le phénomène.

-Tu sais que tu as parlé une autre langue ?

-Oui, apparemment les éléments ont leurs propres langages.

-Il y en a plusieurs ?

-Un pour chaque élément, l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, les arbres, la pierre, la glace, le froid et même la Lune !

-C'est merveilleux ! Tu m'en apprendrais un ?

-Non.

-Oh, elle parut déçue

-Mon refus n'est pas dut à ce que tu crois, c'est seulement que je serais bien incapable de t'en apprendre une : elles me viennent ainsi, je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer mais elles viennent en accord avec la demande, c'est quelque chose d'innée.

-Oh, d'accord. Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais intégré Poudlard ?

-En fait, lorsque j'étais enfant, mon pouvoir ne faisait qu'un avec moi et je vivais en osmose complète avec la nature que je ne savais « contrôler », j'étais très instable. Alors, lorsqu'une émotion un peu trop forte comme la colère ou la tristesse s'emparait de moi, je de venais hors de contrôle et je pouvais flamber une maison ou l'inonder à souhait. Alors mon père a entreprit de forger mon esprit pour que je puisse maîtriser mes émotions à la perfection et mon pouvoir par la même occasion. C'est ainsi que je suis passé du chao au calme totale. Mais mon père avait également peur pour moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui je saisi l'ampleur de son angoisse. On a dut te parler du sort tragique de mon père et mon frère ?

-Oui mais Sélène ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que tu devrais te calmer un peu.

Elle regardait avec une légère peur la flamme dans ma main qui n'avait cesser de croitre à mes dernières paroles.

-Oui, désolé Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais te remercier de m'avoir tout raconté.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Une dernière chose, peux-tu me dire le nom et le prénom de ta mère s'il-te-plaît ? Peut être pourrais-je trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur elle a Poudlard ? Je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque…

-C'aurait été avec joie si je les avais sut moi-même…

-Tu ne le sais pas du tout ? Pas une photo rien ?

-Et non rien mon père n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

-Et personne d'autres n'est au courant ? Tes grands-parents ?

-Morts. Je suis seule au monde.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et je crois que Kreattur en sais plus à mon sujet qu'il ne veut bien le dire : à chaque fois que je veux l'interroger, il disparait.

-Ne perd pas espoir.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, allez file rejoindre les autres, j'arrive dans un moment.

-Bien sûr, à plus tard

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'est esquissé le moindre geste pour laissez entrer Sirius.

-Oh, Sirius, j'allai rejoindre les autres pour préparer le lit d'Harry, tu viens aussi ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Je te rejoins par devant, il ajouta, et dit bien à Molly que je reste sur mes positions !

-Je n'y manquerais pas !

L'adolescente partie nous laissant seuls, Sirius et moi, une fois de plus. Il regarda ma main ou brûler toujours la petite flamme. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre nous. Nous nous contentions de nous observer, chacun cherchant une faille, un indice, une vérité dans le regard de l'autre. Finalement ce fût lui qui rompit le silence :

-Hurmmmml Dumbledore te fait dire que dans les jours qui suivent il te faudra acquérir ta baguette magique et tes affaires de classes. Tu recevras la liste avant les autres élèves afin de ne pas croiser trop de gens indésirables sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu seras également escorté et il ajoute que…Severus… sera présent durant l'achat de ta baguette, et seulement pour cela, pour plus de sécurité.

-Merci, dis-moi Sirius, osais-je en rougissent, Severus et toi n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier et je me demande pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une personne exceptionnelle qui a beaucoup souffert et…

-Là je ris jaune, me coupa-t-il visiblement en colère, tu ne pouvais pas me sentir en arrivant ici mais le détestable Servilus lui a le droit aux lauriers ! Ca c'est la meilleure ! Mais puisque tu sembles l'apprécier tant que ça c'est super qu'il t'accompagne : vous allez pouvoir faire pleins de choses ensembles lors de votre sortie comme allez prendre une glace dans l'Allée des Embrumes, rigoler avec ses potes mangemorts, parler famille, flirter…

Il fut couper par la gifle magistrale doubler d'un gigantesque courant d'air que je lui envoyait en pleine face, terrorisant Buck et l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu es odieux ! Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant pour Severus ? Il m'a sauvé lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant des griffes d'un loup-garou : je lui dois la vie ! C'est pour cela que mon père a appuyé son pardon lors de son retournement de camps ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer de telles paroles qui l'insulte et bafoue la mémoire de mon père !

-Sélène, tu ne peux pas comprendre, me répondit-il d'une voix étouffée par la douleur tout en essayant de se redresser, Rogue et moi, c'est une histoire de haine vieille comme le monde. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait pour toi mais ça ne change aucunement mon point de vue sur lui. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit (il se rapprochait toujours plus de moi) mais je ne sais pas si tu comprends : j'ai tellement peur que tu ne l'aimes plus que moi.

Et sans prévenir, sans plus un mot, sans que le temps n'ai pus s'arrêter, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa.

Passion. Ardeur. Tendresse. Amour.

Il écarta légèrement son visage du mien et colla son font contre mon front et je me perdais dans son regard gris perle si particulier. Il parla le premier :

-N'as-tu pas peur ?

-Non.

-Je suis plus vieux.

-Qu'importe.

-Mais que vont dire les autres ?

-As-tu peur ?, cette fois c'est moi qui posais la question

-Non.

-Nous ne leur dirons pas tout de suite : je ne tiens pas à ce que Molly t'étripes.

Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau. Mes résolutions ? Quelles résolutions ? Mes angoisses ? Quelles angoisses ? Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais ce moment. Et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. Tout était allez si vite ! Quelques heures à peine, mais qu'importe ? Le Destin l'avait choisi pour moi et je me délectais de ce choix. Nous restâmes quelques instant l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente d'une fin fatidique qui n'arriverait pas.

Sauf quand nous entendîmes Ginny monter nous chercher pour finir les corvées ménagères. Dans un sourire nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre sachant que ça ne serait que pour mieux nous retrouver plus tard et descendîmes à la rencontre de la jeune rouquine.

**Voilà désolée pour le retard, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine désormais. Des avis ?**


	8. Chapter 7: Baguette, Rêve et Secret

**Heatherland : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Merci aux personnes qui me suivent. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

POV Sélène :

Renaissance. Lentement je renais. C'est comme si l'hiver de ma vie faisait peu à peu place à un tout nouveau printemps dont j'ignore tout. Comme le bouton de rose dégivre aux rayons du soleil, moi je me consume dans ses bras, je m'embrase au contact de sa peau et deviens souffle parmi le souffle lorsque nos lèvres se joignent. Quelques jours que nous guettons tous deux l'arrivé du crépuscule pour se retrouver seul à seul et donner libre cours à notre passion. Il n'est pas le premier homme que je connais, mais c'est le seul qui a sut m'aimer comme je l'attendais : sans me brusquer, comme un être humain faillible et imparfaite, comme une petite fille forte et fragile à la fois, et comme une femme rebelle et désirable. Comme une contradiction. Tous les soirs je dors lovée contre lui et à l'aurore, il regagne sa chambre ou je regagne la mienne.

Mais aujourd'hui, il va falloir qu'il se maîtrise car c'est aujourd'hui que je vais chercher ma baguette en compagnie de Severus et cela déplait beaucoup à Sirius.

-N'y vas pas, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Sirius…tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Demande quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sirius…

-Pour moi !, me dit-il d'un regard insistant

-Sirius, je ne serais jamais autant en sécurité qu'avec lui et ce n'est que pour quelques heures…

-Avec moi tu le serais parfaitement…

-Mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. Un jour tu verras nous pourrons sortir tous les deux sans craintes d'être emprisonné ou enlevé…

-Ca sera merveilleux.

-En attendant, promet-moi de rester tranquille.

-…

-Promet Sirius !

-Je te le promets.

-Bien à tout à l'heure.

Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire tout en frissonnant au contact de ses mains au creux de mes reins. Il me soulève tout en m'appuyant conte le mur. Par chance nous sommes seuls dans ce couloir et bien caché par l'immense jambe de troll. Quand soudain le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre retentit derrière nous et Sirius me repose vivement juste avant que Severus n'apparaisse devant nous, un sourcil légèrement levé.

-Miss Aquilan.

-Oui professeur ? (il insiste pour que je m'habitue à le nommer ainsi)

-Il est temps.

-Bien professeur.

-Black tu ne vois aucune objections à ce que je te l'enlève quelques heures je suppose, lance-t-il à mon compagnon d'un sourire narquois.

D'ailleurs ce dernier fulmine et je vois déjà sa baguette apparaître dans sa main.

-Allons-y professeur, ne traînons pas nous sommes attendus il me semble, j'essaye tant bien que mal de les distraire.

-Je vous suis, me répond le maître des potions avant de saluer Sirius d'un « Black » péjoratif.

Je jette un regard à ce dernier qui colère de me voir partir avec son ennemi.

En compagnie de Severus, je quitte la maison et subis pour la seconde fois un transplannage d'escorte. La première fois avec Fol Œil était horrible mais avait été vite oublié lorsque j'ai découvert le Chemin de Traverse et ses merveilles pour mes fournitures scolaires. Severus n'ayant pus ce libérer ce jour-ci, l'achat de ma baguette a été repoussé à plus tard. Le Pr. Dumbledore a parlé de moi au fabricant de baguettes Mr. Olivander afin de lui demander à ce que je sois seule le jour de l'achat de par mes dons spéciaux. C'est donc directement chez lui que nous atterrissons.

-Miss. Aquilan je suppose ?

L'homme est vieux, des cheveux blancs frisotants, des lunettes sur son nez et vêtue d'une redingote parme quelque peu usé.

-Mr. Olivander ?

-Lui-même.

-Ne perdons pas de temps je vous prie, lui demande Severus, le professeur Dumbledore a dut vous entretenir au sujet de cette jeune femme et de ses dons hors normes.

-Bien entendus, lui répond Olivander, je vais vous cherchez la première baguette.

Il disparaît dans un petit rayons poussiéreux où sont entreposées des centaines de petites boîtes rouges et bleues et reviens avec l'une d'entre elle, il l'ouvre en sort la baguette et me la tend :

-Bois de saule, flexible, plume de phénix, 22,5 cm.

Je la prends et sens comme une décharge qui me brûle dans tout le bras. Instinctivement je la lâche.

-Et bien ? me demande son vendeur

-Elle m'a fait mal !

-Vraiment ? Etonnante réaction ! Mais j'ai une petite idée du pourquoi du comment, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de l'homme qui m'accompagne

Je me tourne vers Severus, puis de nouveau vers Olivander avant de m'adresser aux deux :

-Pourquoi ai-je donc la constante impression que tout le monde en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur mon compte ?

-Elle ne sait toujours pas ?, demande avidement le vieil homme (qui commence à m'effrayer)

-Non et je préférerais qu'il en reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Pr. Dumbledore juge qu'il est bon de lui parler.

-Parsqu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Poursuivez Monsieur je vous prie, demande Rogue au vendeur.

-Bien Miss, puisque la baguette semble vous faire du mal et que je ne veux pas que vous perdiez une partie de votre corps en sortant d'ici, je vous propose de choisir par vous-même…

-Comment dois-je procéder ? (je range les nouvelles informations dans un coin de ma tête me promettant d'en parler à Dumbledore dès qu'il repointe le bout de sa barbe au square Grimmaurd).

-Promenez-vous dans les rayons et faites confiance à vos instincts : ils vous guideront…

Mes instincts ? Je me promène quelques instants avant de capter quelque chose. C'est comme des mots mais pas tout à fait et, un instant, je m'égare hors de la pensée. Et finalement je comprends :

-Les baguettes ! Elles parlent ! Elles ont leur langue !

Alors, je me mets à leur répondre, je leu demande qui est celle faite pour moi et un son plus mélodieux que les autres me répond. Je me laisse guider par les notes et reviens finalement vers les deux hommes, ma baguette dans une main et sa boite bleu nuit dans l'autre.

Elle est grande et volumineuse, 32 cm en bois de mélèze. Finement ouvragé, elle est sertie de sodalites et d'améthystes. En la voyant, le vieux vendeur écarquille les yeux, me regarde avant de me dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça soit _elle_ qui me choisisse.

-C'est la seule que je n'ai pas fabriqué vendue ici et l'unique au monde possédant un tel cœur !

-Quel est ce cœur ?

-Un crin de Kelpie, vous savez cette créature possédant la faculté de se métamorphoser soit en humain soit en cheval blanc. Très rares de nos jours, ils préfèrent la tranquillité de l'eau aux remous de notre monde. Le dernier aperçu remonte à deux siècles.

-Et bien c'est une baguette bien spéciale que vous possédez là Sélène, me dit Severus

-Et ayant déjà servie, renchérit Olivander avant de demander les dix-sept gallions (monnaie sorcière d'après mes souvenirs) qu'elle coûte avant de poursuivre, elle est un peu plus cher que les autres mais vous devez comprendre que de part son ancienneté je suis obligé de la vendre un tel prix.

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus avant de saluer le vieux sorcier en lui recommandant bien de ne rien divulguer de tout ceci à quiconque.

-C'est tout naturel, répondit celui-ci, au revoir professeur, au revoir Demoiselle des Bois (à cette appellation je vis Severus se raidir) nos chemins se croiserons à nouveaux j'en suis certains.

Et nous transplanâmes Severus et moi pour reparaître sur le seuil du square Grimmaurd. Juste avant d'entrer, mon accompagnateur me fit une dernière recommandation :

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites avec Black, Sélène. Il serait malheureux que son délire et sa bêtise ne vous…contamine. Maintenant rentrer.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-J'ai un rapport à faire au directeur, maintenant disparaissez.

J'obéissais et refermais la porte sur un seuil vide : Severus avait transplanné.

Sirius accourus vers moi pour que je lui présente mon achat, suivis de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George. Ils furent surpris par la noblesse qui se dégageait de ma baguette. J'entrepris de tout leur raconter.

-Ouaaaa !, fit Hermione, je n'avais jamais entendus parler du crin de Kelpie, mais qui peut bien s'en servir pour créer une telle baguette ?

-Elle est super longue, me dit Fred

-Et tellement belle, poursuivit Sirius

-Et ce n'est pas tout, continuais-je, j'ai découvert que les baguettes aussi avaient un langage.

-Tu veux dire que… me coupa mon compagnon

-Elle me parle oui, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a appelé : elle a chanté pour moi.

-Et a-t-elle un nom ?, demanda Ginny

-Bonne question, répondis-je, je vais lui demander

Je m'exécutais et laisser libre cours à ma magie pour la première fois devant un publique pendu à mes lèvres. J'interrogeais la baguette dans une langue qui faisait plus que jamais penser à un chant. Elle me répondit par quelques notes douces que je traduisis à mes amis :

-Ca n'est pas facile à traduire : elle s'appelle Asling ce qui signifie Rêve.

-Mais alors, ta baguette est un homme, rigola George

-Elle est asexuée : Asling était le nom du Kelpie auquel appartient le crin de son cœur. Elle me dit que les baguettes prennent le nom des fournisseurs de leur cœur.

-C'est dingue que tu arrives à parler avec elle, s'étonna Ron

-Oui, fis-je pensivement.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans soucis aucuns jusqu'à 20 heures où nous apprîmes que le fameux Harry dont tout le monde me parlait avait eut des problèmes et arriverait dans le cours de la soirée. Sirius ne tenait plus, j'en fus un peu jalouse, partant du principe que ce dernier me délaisserais surement un temps pour son filleul, et m'exilé comme à mon habitude auprès de Buck. L'hippogriffe et moi avions noué un lien particulier et il était toujours content de mes visites. A vrai dire, une autre préoccupation avait pris place dans mon esprit. Je ne cessai de penser à l'appellation d'Olivander : qu'avait-il voulus dire ? Sirius, sachant où me trouver, vint me rejoindre et je sentis qu'il avait saisi une de mes pensées :

-Tout restera comme avant je te le promets, je suis même prêt à l'avouer aux autres pour passer encore plus de temps avec toi, me dit-il amoureusement en m'attirant à lui.

-Je sais Sirius, j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou.

-Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ?

-Tout à l'heure, Olivander m'a appelé Demoiselle des Bois et Severus a tiqué, qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire Sirius ? Pourquoi ai-je constamment l'impression que les gens qui m'entourent savent quelque chose à mon sujet que j'ignore ? Que ce passe-t-il Sirius ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Me fais-tu confiance Sélène ?

-Oui

-Alors ne pose pas de questions avant d'être à Poudlard, en lieux sûr tu m'entends ? Tu découvriras tout là-bas je te le jure…

-Tu me le jure ?

-Sur ma vie…

-Comment puis-je en être sûre ?, demandais-je une dernière fois, suspicieuse

-Tu ne le peux pas.

-Je te crois.

-Bien, tu es trop précieuse pour que l'on te perde : nous avons besoin de toi…j'ai besoin de toi car qu'importe ton âge, qu'importe le mien, je t'aime Sélène et je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi et à moi seul.

Il porta ma main à sa bouche avant de m'inviter à descendre préparer l'arrivé imminente de son filleul et la réunion de l'Ordre, laissant en suspend mes interrogations. Mais plus rien ne m'importais que ses dernières paroles. Je lui glissais deux mots à l'oreille, deux mots qui m'enchaînèrent à luit :

-Je t'aime.


	9. Chapter 8: Harry, Remus et Kreattur

**Heatherland : merci beaucoup !**

**Sunday91 : je crois que chacune d'entre nous voudrait un Sirius, je pense que c'est le côté méchant garçon proscrit qui fait rêver ) la voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.**

**Merci à mes fabuleux lecteurs !**

POV Harry :

Quelques membres de l'Ordre venaient tout juste de me transférer de Privet Drive jusqu'ici, au Square Grimmaurd où je venais de hurler sur mes deux meilleurs amis. J'étais réellement en colère ! Mais tout ceci n'eut plus aucun sens quand cette fille pénétra dans la pièce : ses cheveux châtain acajou dansant jusqu'à ses omoplates, ses grands yeux d'un marron profond me dévisageant, sa démarche chaloupée et volontaire laissé entrevoir une forte personnalité. Sa présence nous calma tous sur le champ. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais avait quelque chose de…comment dire ? Eblouissant. Je crois que c'est ce terme qui la définirait le mieux. Elle me sourit et je pus discerner le rose de ses pommettes malgré la nuit qui avait pris possession de la pièce. Et quand elle se présenta à moi, sa voix avait ce ton qui parle à votre âme.

POV Sélène :

-Alors c'est toi le célèbre Harry Potter ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je suis Sélène Aquilan, j'ai 17ans et je suis un peu dans ton cas : je n'ai plus de famille hormis Severus et Sirius, qui m'a accueilli ici.

Il déglutit, surement à cause de ma franchise, et me répondit :

-Tu es de la famille de Sirius ? Et de Rogue ?

-Mais non idiot, c'était façons de parler, lui répondit Ginny qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Ha désolé, me dit-il, je n'avais pas compris la subtilité.

-Ba ! T'inquiète pas, je suis tordue !

-Ca c'est bien vrai !

-Merci Ronald !

-De rien ma chère et ne m'appel pas comme ça !

-Je t'appel comme je veux tronche de carotte !

-Alors toi tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Il se leva du lit d'Harry et se mit à me poursuivre dans toute la maison suivit des autres. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à l'escalier où nous découvrîmes les jumeaux entrains d'espionner la réunion « secrète » de l'Ordre à l'aide de l'une de leurs oreilles bizarre et nous nous joignîmes à eux.

Nous apprîmes pleins d'informations concernant Harry et leur activité secrète de protection d'arme. Ainsi, ils se relayaient afin d'empêcher le psychopathe rigido-maniaque de s'emparer d'une arme ! Quoi qu'elle soit, il me la faut.

Sans prévenir la réunion prit fin et nous descendîmes manger. Harry prit Sirius dans ses bras et Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras pour d'effusantes retrouvailles…

Puis Sirius me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit avant de m'attirer à lui et de passer son bras par-dessus mon épaule en mode « superspotesdudestindelamort ».

-Alors tu as rencontré ma toute nouvelle colocatrice ?, demanda-t-il à son filleul en souriant à pleines dents.

-Oui et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir la même, lui répondit celui-ci.

-Ha oui je sais mais je prête pas mes affaires, même au fils de James, question de principes et elle doxyde comme personne !

-He ! Mais je sais faire plein d'autres trucs !, m'insurgeais-je

-Oui, elle cuisine pas mal aussi, glissa mon compagnon à son nouveau complice.

-Tu vas voir, la prochaine fois que je cuisinerais pour toi Dumbledore et le taré monomaniaque de la mort seront mariés et auront pleins d'enfants !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, me dit Remus Lupin.

J'aime bien Remus Lupin, et pas seulement parsqu'il est le meilleur ami de Sirius. Ce loup-garou mordu très jeune et d'un taciturne qui peu laisser perplexe mais au fond, c'est un ange qui refoule ses émotions.

-Et c'est moi qui présiderais la cérémonie !, ajoutais-je afin de tomber un peu plus bas dans le grotesque.

-Le mariage de l'année à en juger pas ton entrain.

-Merci Remus !

-De rien, je le pense vraiment, il est temps que Dumbledore sorte de son célibat.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire et le dîner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sirius est encore plus beau qu'avant : la venue d'Harry a remis du baume à son cœur et j'ai l'impression qu'il revoit James. Le rire lui va si bien. Il capte mon regard et me sourit. Il reste une semaine avant que nous ne soyons séparés. Dans un sens j'ai hâte de voir Poudlard et d'apprendre une autre forme de magie mais Sirius vas énormément me manquer.

A la fin du repas, les plus jeunes rejoignent leurs lits après avoir reçus quelques informations sur les agissements de l'Ordre, suivit pas les adultes quelques instant après et nous restâmes seuls Sirius, Remus et moi.

-Remus mon ami, c'est Sirius qui rompit le premier le silence qui s'était installé, tu as toujours était le plus réfléchis, le plus sensé et le plus sage d'entre nous quatre et tu sais que je ne peux rien te cacher alors je veux que tu sois au courant de ma dernière folie.

-Sirius, il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé ainsi, je crains le pire mais dis toujours…

-La voilà, lui répondit son ami en me désignant

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise en comprenant la signification de son geste avant de déglutir et de s'adresser à mon compagnon :

-Et bien… Il semblerait que Sirius le Magnifique, Tombeur de ces Dames soit tombé dans son propre piège… Je n'aurais jamais crus ce jour possible…

-A ce point Remus ?, lui demandais-je

-Quand il était jeune oui !

-On vieillit…répondit l'intéressé

-D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas un peu vieux ? Elle est tout juste majeure non ?

-Oui, mais c'est elle que la vie m'a choisi c'est comme ça…

-Houhou, les hommes je suis là, m'incrustais-je dans leur conversation à propos de ma petite personne.

-Je sais que tu es là amour, me répondit Sirius en rigolant.

-En tout je suis heureux pour toi Sirius mon ami, c'est tout à fait la fille qu'il te fallait mais juste un détail…

-Oui ?, répondit-il

-Tu n'as pas peur que Molly ne te réduise en charpie maintenant qu'elle a accueillit Sélène au sein de sa famille ?

Nous rigolâmes tout les trois.

-Non, parsque nous lui dirons seulement quand elle sera capable de l'entendre. Mais toi je voulais que tu le saches ami. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie passée.

-Le débris d'un monde finit.

-LES débris d'un monde mémoriel, rectifiais-je.

-Merci Sélène, je suis donc le seul dans le secret…

-Avec Severus, rectifiais-je.

-Quoi ?, s'écrièrent les deux hommes.

-Servilus le Crasseux est au courant ?!, me demanda Sirius

-Par quel miracle ?, renchérit Remus

-Il nous a surpris et a vite compris : il est loin d'être idiot, leur répondis-je en soupirant de leur rivalité encore présente.

-Ca ça reste à prouver…marmonna Sirius.

-Fait un effort, lui lançais-je

-Le seul que je vais faire c'est pour monter me coucher.

Il se leva suivit de Lupin et il me demanda si je souhaitais le suivre, ce à quoi je répondis qu'il me fallait régler quelques petites affaires qui ne pouvaient attendre et que je le suivrais dans un moment.

Et lorsque les deux hommes eurent quittés la pièce j'appelais discrètement Kreattur qui se présenta immédiatement à moi.

-La très noble Miss. Aquilan m'a demandé ?

-Oui Kreattur mais avant de te parler, je t'interdis de te dérober à ma question !

-Bien Miss, me répondit l'elfe dans le raidissement caractéristique de sa race lorsqu'elle reçoit un ordre d'un supérieur.

-Je voudrais savoir en quoi mon sang est si pur et pourquoi tout le monde me fait des cachotteries sur ma mère ?

-Parce que Miss Aquilan est une semi-sorcière portant le très noble sang des elfes dans ses veines.

Je restais un instant choqué par la révélation. Personne n'avait jugé bon de m'en informer, pire : tout le monde, même Sirius le savait, mais personne n'avait voulue me révéler se secret. Après tout, j'en avais le droit ! Il s'agissait de MES origines.

-Dis m'en plus je te pris.

-Sur quel sujet ?

-Les elfes tout d'abord, puis sur ma mère.

-Les elfes, appelés aussi êtres sylvestres et gens des bois n'ont rien à voir avec les elfes de maison comme Kreattur. Ils sont agiles et dotés d'incroyables pouvoirs leur permettant de vivre en parfaite harmonie avec leur environnement. C'est la race magique la plus ancienne sur terre et vivant toujours et de loin la plus sage et la plus instruite, bien que la plupart des sorciers ignorent tout d'eux. Nul ne sait où ils vivent ni comment, hormis le vieux Dumbledore qui est l'ami de toute race magique.

La mère de Miss Sélène était une elfe de haut rang et de haut sang nommé Nokomis, aux grands pouvoirs et pourchassée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kreattur n'en sait pas plus, il le jure.

-Et comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-C'est Mr. Regulus qui l'a dit à Kreattur avant de disparaître.

-Merci Kreattur.

-C'est un honneur de servir Miss Sélène la demoiselle des bois.

-Et mon métissage ne te répugne pas ? Je sui Sang-mêlé…

-Ne dites pas cela Miss, s'emporta le vieil elfe de maison, votre sang est pur. La famille Aquilan était une noble famille au sang pur et le sang des elfes est le plus pur du monde. Vous avez le pouvoir des sorciers et celui des elfes ce qui fait de vous un être invincible. Et le Seigneur de Ténèbres le sait…

-Kreattur, qu'attend-il de moi ?

-Il veut les langues, les langues de pouvoir… avec les langues de pouvoir et la magie sorcière il deviendra le maître suprême de toute chose ici-bas.

**Excuser les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons par pitié **** voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut… N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis…**


	10. Chapter 09 : Lune, Douleur et Malefoy

**Adara94 : euh ce n'est pas prévu mais on pourrait trouver un compromis je pense )**

**Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et j'espère que la suite vous plaira…**

POV Sélène :

31 aout, 23h45. Le temps avait filé si vite : Harry avait passé haut la main son audience au ministère, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus préfet et Severus m'avait rendus visites deux fois pour tout m'expliquer sur ma nouvelle école. Dans les bras de Sirius, je savourais notre dernière nuit ensemble avant de long mois. Je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir caché la vérité me concernant : après tout, il avait fait cela pour mon bien… Il dormait à présent. La Lune, pleine et ronde ce soir là, inondant son visage et caressant son corps. J'eu une pensée pour ce pauvre Remus, la pleine Lune était toujours un calvaire pour lui alors que pour moi...

Je me levais sans bruit afin d'atteindre la fenêtre que j'ouvrais, laissant un léger vent s'inviter dans la pièce et me caresser le visage au passage. Les faisceaux lumineux et blancs submergèrent d'un coup ma chair qui devint immaculée. Je rayonnais. Me gorgeant de cette splendeur, je m'adressais doucement à la Lune afin qu'elle conserve sa beauté en mon sein.

-Merlin, tué moi par pitié, entendais-je murmurer d'une voix rauque, tué moi pour avoir osé poser mes mains sur une telle créature.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondais-je à Sirius qui m'observait à la dérober, les draps ne cachant en rien son torse où s'étalaient quelques tatouages et dont je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer les mains.

-Regarde-toi, tu n'es pas belle : tu es noble et gracieuse, tu es cabalistique, impénétrable et énigmatique, tes cheveux semblent animés par les anges et ton corps respire la liberté. Mais les éléments les plus perturbateurs sont tes mains et tes yeux qui semblent scintiller et luire c'est réellement stupéfiant, pour ne pas dire magique.

-C'est grâce à la Lune, c'est elle qui fait de moi ce que je suis.

-J'aime ce que tu es Sélène Aquilan.

-Sirius Black qui aurait pu dire que je m'attacherais à un homme tel que toi ?

Il sourit et je passais une robe de chambre blanche composait de voiles avant de sortir de la pièce non sans avoir embrassé Sirius une dernière fois.

oOo

POV Sirius

Ma décision était prise : je devais le faire pour notre bien à tous les deux. Elle venait à peine de quitter ma chambre et son parfum ondoyer encore dans la pièce. Sélène, si douce et si rebelle, si vertueuse et tellement séductrice. Une de ces femmes que l'ont ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie… Et pourtant, sa jeunesse, son ascendance et son futur ne me laissait entrevoir aucune autre solution, demain serai une bien triste journée…

oOo

POV externe

Une étrange agitation régnée Square Grimmaurd en ce 1er Septembre : 7 énormes valises trônaient dans le hall d'entrer et plusieurs voix tentaient de couvrir des hurlements et des flots d'insultes venant du tableau fort désagréable de la vieille madame Walburga Black.

L'ambiance est électrique ici et plusieurs sorciers s'agitent dans tous les sens afin de se préparer pour accompagner 7 sorcier à la gare de King Cross d'où ils prendront leur train pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et parmi eux, une jeune fille du nom de Sélène Aquilan, jeune semi-elfe de 17 ans, fait ses adieux à Sirius Black, 32 ans et accusé à tord de meurtre, d'une manière qui laisse préjuger que ces deux là partagent de forts sentiments. Et pourtant, en tendant bien l'oreille et en s'approchant des intéressés nous captons une bien étrange conversation :

-Sélène, mon amour, écoute-moi bien c'est très important : une fois que tu seras à Poudlard bien en sécurité, tu apprendras qui tu es et tu comprendras alors pourquoi il nous est interdit de continuer notre chemin ensemble. Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime plus par pitié : tu resteras à jamais mon ange, mon ardeur et ma plus grande passion mais notre trop grande différence que ce soit en âge ou en…autre chose ne me permet pas de t'aimer. Alors ne soit pas triste amour, profite de ta vie, reviens me voir en amie et non plu en tentatrice et aime quelqu'un de ton âge qui sera plus sein pour toi que moi. Adieu Sélène.

La jeune Sélène s'éloigne de lui et lui tourne le dos, blessée mais trop fière pour le montrer, elle quitte la maison sans plus un regard pour lui.

Sirius se retrouve alors seul : lentement il rejoint son salon, si mort désormais, et se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils. Une main se porte à ses yeux pour y essuyer les quelques traces d'eau qui commence à perler. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal mais il devait le faire.

FLASHBACK (pov Sirius)

Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il de la sorte sur moi ce vieux barbu ? N'en a-t-il pas assez de me torturer ? Tout d'abord il me force à revenir ici et à y demeurer contre mon grès sans sortir, ensuite il m'impose la présence de Servilus pendant quelques jours puis celle de Sélène, qui me fait renaître peu à peu, puis à présent cherche à me la retirer ? Mais serais-je sans elle ?

-Comprenez Sirius qu'elle et vous n'êtes pas du même univers : sa place sera sous peu auprès des siens et de la seule famille qui lui reste. Et étant donné son ascendance il serait étonnant qu'on vous permette une telle alliance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui Professeur, grommelais-je entre mes dents

-Et puis réfléchissez : elle est si jeune, si fraîche… Vous ne voudriez pas lui enlever cela ? Sa vie commence à peine qu'elle a déjà subi les pires épreuves qu'un homme puisse connaître et surpasser. Ne lui imposez pas les vôtres en plus. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi : vous savez qu'elle ne pensera qu'à vous plutôt que de se concentrer sur son avenir…

-Je comprends Professeur, ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie. Mais comprenez bien qu'elle va souffrir, autant que moi elle va souffrir…

-Ses nouveaux amis l'aideront, merci Sirius, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul : fulminant et pensif. Nous étions le 31 et demain, il me faudrait faire ce dont mon âme souffrait déjà.

FLASHBACK

POV Sélène :

Je marchais à la suite des autres et il me semblait que le monde perdait son attrait, que la nature tout entière n'étais qu'un cri. Un râle de mort, de douleur et de souffrance qui hurlait sur mon chemin, m'appelant et m'attirant inexorablement vers un abîme glacé où mille et une âmes nageaient, scindés en une unique vague de démence. Je suivais les autres, m'asseyant dans le Magicobus quand ils me dirent de m'asseoir, partant seule devant pour éviter tout soupçons quand ils me l'ordonnèrent et m'asseyant seule dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express quand ils le voulurent. Je n'étais plus qu'une automate parmi les automates. Une poupée parmi les jouets. Je me sentais trahi, perdus et en colère. En colère contre _lui _pour suivre les ordres qu'il avait certainement reçus, à Dumbledore pour me mentir et à Severus pour n'avoir sans doute pu tenir sa langue, forçant de ce fait ce qui venait de se produire. Soudain, une vois inconnue appartenant à un petit blond d'un 15ène d'année inconnu m'interpella :

-Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant et pourtant, je connais tout le monde.

Nonchalamment adossé contre la porte du compartiment, il m'observait attendant probablement une réponse de ma part. Je lui répondis sagement l'excuse qu'avait trouvée l'Ordre pour expliquer ma suspecte présence auprès des autres élèves :

-Oui, je me nomme Sélène Aquilan (l'Ordre n'avait pas modifié mon nom afin de faire savoir à Voldi que j'étais en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore) et jusqu'à cette été mon père pensait que j'étais cracmole n'ayant jamais manifesté le moindre talent magique. Et en fin de compte, j'ai fait voler mon lit à 2 mètres du sol pendant mon sommeil. Je fais donc ma rentrée en 1er année malgré mon âge…

-Bien sur, une Aquilan n'est-ce-pas ? Une sang pure donc. Je suis Drago Malefoy, 5èm année à Serpentard, sais-tu dans quelle maison tu iras ?

Son nom me fit frissonner car Fol Œil l'avait cité en parlant des mangemorts. Je lui répondis tout même, prudemment sachant que la moindre de mes paroles allait être rapportée.

-Non pas encore.

Je lui souris pour paraître plus naturel, sourire qu'il me rendit tout en s'installant à mes côtés suivit de deux de ses acolytes qu'il me présenta comme Crabe et Goyle. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent par la suite et le ton monta :

-Potty et sa clique ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de déguerpir avant que je ne m'énerve ?

-Malefoy ! Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? C'est toi qui vas sortir et la laisser tranquille !

-Oh oh, du calme Potty, la demoiselle est occupée vas te trouver un autre jouet celui-ci m'appartiens !

Je suppliais Harry du regard et celui-ci s'en aperçus et, comprenant que je ne voulais pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi, s'en alla suivit de mes deux autres amis. Malefoy se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me dit dans un souffle :

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi…

**Merci de m'avoir lus, n'hésitez pas à poster vos impressions et comme d'habitude excusez les quelques fautes.**


	11. Chapter 10: Répartition et Informations

**Adara94 : tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui m'a, une nouvelle fois, faite fort plaisir. Non tu n'as rien loupé, mon héroïne rentre bien en 1****er**** année mais tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre )**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous feras plaisir.**

POV Sélène :

Décidément je n'étais pas fâché d'arrivée ! Bien qu'il est deux ans de moins que moi ce garçon a quelque chose d'effrayant : peut-être sa grande confiance en lui qui vous donne l'impression qu'il en sait beaucoup plus que vous…

Passons, lorsque le train arriva à la gare de je-ne-sais-trop-où les préfets ouvrirent les portes et en firent sortir les élèves. Il y avait une cohue monstre sur le quai : on entendait les hululements des nombreux hiboux et chouettes, le brouhaha incessant des élèves, la vapeur qui s'échappait de la locomotive dans de grands geysers et une voix plutôt fluette qui tentait tant bien que mal de se distinguait parmi cette cacophonie :

-Les premières veuillez vous rassembler par ici je vous prie !

Pourtant Harry m'avait dit que ce serait Hagrid, professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard qui nous accueilleraient… Mais où était-il ? Je suivais tout de même la femme qui criait jusque sur les barques qui nous menèrent, en glissant sur les flots, jusqu'au château qui me parut plus majestueux et noble que sur les photos que m'avait montré Hermione.

Arrivé dans le hall, je reconnus Minerva (un membre de l'ordre) qui nous attendait de pieds fermes. J'osais la regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire de toutes mes dents, ce à quoi elle ne répondit rien et son expression se figea encore plus dans son masque de marbre habituel. Elle nous expliqua le principe de la répartition, me précisant finalement qu'étant donné ma « situation compliquée » je ne serais répartie qu'en dernière.

Nous déboulâmes alors dans la pièce que je reconnus comme étant la Grande Salle, salle à manger géante pour les intimes, d'où tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous autres les 1ères années.

La répartition commença, après une traditionnelle chanson du chapeau bizarre, et bientôt je me sentis vraiment seule et commençais à rougir. C'est alors qu'Albus prit la parole :

-Mes chers élèves, nous allons avoir le droit à une première pour notre chère école : Miss. Aquilan ici présente pensait être cracmole étant donné son éveil tardif de magie. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans est issue de deux parents magiques mais la nature dans tous ses caprices a fait de la magie de Miss. Aquilan une entité extravagante et on ne peut plus fantaisiste. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'intègre Poudlard pour sa Première année seulement aujourd'hui… Laissons à présent à notre ami le Choixpeau la tâche de trouver une maison à Miss. Aquilan… Bonne chance mademoiselle.

Le moment décisif était arrivé plus tôt que prévus et j'essayais de m'imaginer ce que les autres avaient bien pus ressentir lorsqu'ils avaient posé le Choixpeau sur leur crâne… Le cœur de Sirius battait-il autant que le mien ?

Minerva déposa le Choixpeau sur ma tête et c'est alors que je l'entendis :

« _Intéressant, une semi-elfe je ne savais pas qu'il en exister une, c'est tellement rare de croiser un elfe de nos jours, ils disparaissent de plus en plus malheureusement alors que c'est d'eux que notre monde aurait besoin… Où vais-je te placer ? »_

« Où était mon père ? »

_« Audren Aquilan ? Comme tous les Aquilan et la plupart des Sang-Purs, la maison Serpentard l'a accueilli mais je sens en toi que ce n'est pas ta voix. Tu n'es pas des plus courageuses et je sens que tu auras pourtant besoin de cette qualité. Tu dois en faire l'apprentissage c'est pourquoi… »_

-Gryffondor !

Le même hurlement de joie qui avait retentit pour le denier admis retentit de nouveaux et je rejoignis mes amis à la table des rouges et ors. Une nouvelle enseignante envoyée par Le Ministère nous fit un discours plus que révélateur d'après Hermione sur ses intentions réelles et il fut temps d'aller au lit. On m'avait attribué une chambre pour moi seule dans la chacune des maisons (au cas où) afin que je puisse conserver un minimum d'intimité selon le mensonge raconté aux élèves et pour que j'évite de dévoiler mes dons pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais avant de la rejoindre, le professeur Dumbledore me convia dans son bureau afin de « m'éclairer sur mon passé ».

-Sélène (il avait pris l'habitude de me nommer par mon prénom sachant que je préférer) je vous avez promis des réponses que vous avez manifestement commencé à obtenir, oui je suis au courant que Kreattur vous a parlé mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Je vais cependant vous révéler plus d'informations : votre mère se nommait bien Nokomis. C'était une elfe des forêts d'Ama ce qui se traduit littéralement par forêts de l'Eau. Le peuple elfe vit dans les forêts les plus oubliées du monde humain sur tout le globe. Ses parents étaient la princesse Anjeni venus d'un peuple d'Elfe d'Amérique du Nord s'apparentant au peuple humain Ojibwe et son père le prince Madenn des forêts d'Eires d'Ama. Tous deux règnent toujours sur cette terre. Personne ne sait exactement comment votre mère rencontra votre père mais nous savons tous que ce fut le coup de foudre en eux. Nokomis partit avec lui, vous donna naissance et disparut. Nul ne sait où mais il y a fort à parier qu'elle s'est caché voulant éviter d'attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur vous et votre père par sa présence. Il y a longtemps que Voldemort cherche le secret des langues elfes et une semi-elfe possédant ce talent magique ainsi que celui des hommes lui serait d'une aide inestimable dans sa quête de pouvoir… Alors votre mère est partie.

-Et que pouvez-vous m'apprendre des elfes ?, lui demandais-je heureuse de tout se savoir

-Moi ? Beaucoup d'information il est vrai mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait vous en apprendre plus : voyez-vous vos grands-parents sont au courant de votre existence et…

-Je ne les dégoute pas ? Après tout je suis une sang-mêlé, une semi-elfe vais-je être acceptée d'eux où de la communauté elfe ?, le coupais-je impoliment.

-J'allais y venir : étant donné que votre père était un grand sorcier reconnu de tous, vos grands-parents sont honorés que votre mère lui ai fait un enfant et croyez moi la puissance d'un enfant semi-elfe, semi-sorcier fait de vous un être éminemment respecté chez les elfes qui juge votre maîtrise de la magie qu'ils considèrent comme l'essence même de la nature. Je vous disais également que vos grands-parents soucieux de votre bonheur ne vous on pas réclamer auprès de votre père et pourtant ils en auraient eu le droit étant donné que vous êtes une des héritières de leur royaume. C'est pourquoi, ils souhaitent que vous fassiez vos études ici afin de parfaire votre éducation magique. Il vous envois aussi une personne dont vous serez heureuse de faire la connaissance : je vous présente Bly, un elfe des forêts d'Eire (ndlr : prononcer éhir).

Je remarquer alors une personne assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre dont la présence m'avais échappé. L'elfe était plutôt grand : il devait toiser le mètre peau était d'une nature assez matte. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et longs dans son dos et tranchés étrangement avec ses yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de toile beige et d'un pantalon de la même toile mais marron et semblait aller nus pieds. Il me salua en inclinant la tête tout en gardant sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Il avait de l'allure.

Albus poursuivit son explication :

-Bly vous renseigneras sur son peuple et ses coutumes.

-C'est aussi son peuple, précisa l'elfe d'une voix grave avec un léger accent

-Bien sûr, lui répondit poliment le professeur avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi, il séjournera chez les centaures qui s'entendent bien avec les elfes et vous instruiras sur ce que vous avez à savoir tous les soirs. Avez-vous des questions Sélène ?

Je réfléchissais bien avant de répondre :

-Non professeur.

-De toutes manières vous pouvez me trouver si une s'empare de votre esprit.

-Bien professeur.

-Nous commencerons demain, me dit Bly tout en me saluant des mêmes gestes de présentations avant de sauter par la fenêtre ?

Je regardais Dumbledore avec de grands yeux et celui-ci me sourit en m'expliquant que les elfes, étant très agiles, se déplaçaient très facilement en escaladant les murs.

Je rejoignis mes appartements et tombais de fatigue sur mon lit. Quelques minutes après je m'endormais non s'en avoir eu une pensée vers Sirius.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut, comme d'habitude excusez ma conjugaison particulière merci **


End file.
